


finale

by bail



Category: Britannia High
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bail/pseuds/bail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the finale, and there is no time for distractions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hulubululu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulubululu/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Britannia High. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** The story can also be read at my [fic journal](http://bail.livejournal.com/2923.html) over at livejournal.

All that talking; words thrown about and no one really paying attention. It is all about getting ready, all about focusing on yourself and how well you have to do at the end of the season. This is the finale, and there is no time for distractions.

You stand there, in the middle of the dressing room; your best mate is changing shirts, chest exposed and ivory skin making a nice contrast to the dark jeans. nothing new, nothing you have not already seen before, yet your eyes linger just a moment longer than necessary, words dying out on your lips as you forget what you were about to say.

Jez turns and looks at you, asking if you are okay. You swallow, eyes slowly going up from the chest until they reach the level of the confused eyes. Yes, you say. Yes, you repeat, trying to sound convincing. He nods, eyes narrowed suspiciously, and you smile, a nervous aloof smile that you hope will look confident. He is about to say something when you are both interrupted by Ronnie.

"You are next, guys," she says, and jumps excitedly towards you, her arms going around your neck in an awkward position. You nod. He nods. She smiles.

 _fin._


End file.
